tekkenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:BrunoTomek
tamto to dodatek są 2 postacie więcej alisa i lars xd aha Angry Birds (dyskusja) 16:20, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) Witaj Witaj na . Dzięki za dokonanie pierwszej edycji. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. Sovq (dyskusja) 16:12, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) tak za pare(5-7) artów ;) Adpocja wykonam trochę więcej edycji i dam ją do adopcji ok? Silent K Talk 12:54, maj 15, 2013 (UTC) - bo Sovq mi napisał że muszę troche więcej edytować :) Chłopie dzięki z pomoc w edycja za to zostajesz adminem :) uprawnienia dostałem Silent K Talk 16:08, maj 16, 2013 (UTC) Hej Hej czy mógł bym cię prosić na czat ponieważ chciałeł cię poprosić o układ strony głównej popisać Silent K Talk 11:03, maj 18, 2013 (UTC) Cześć czy mógłbyś przyjść na czat chcę pare spraw omówić Silent K Talk 15:42, maj 18, 2013 (UTC) bruno chodź na czat :3 chodź na czat zebranie bruno no chodź na czat sorka ale muszę już kończyć. Angry Birds (dyskusja) 13:10, maj 19, 2013 (UTC) chodź na czat xd chodź na czat Bruno chodź na czat i zaproś szczurka12 :D chodź na czat :D pliska Silent K Talk 16:30, maj 21, 2013 (UTC) jeśli jesteś chodź na czat xd ja też mam bug nie wiem co się dzieje Silent K Talk 13:21, maj 22, 2013 (UTC) utworzyłem grupe na chatango http://tekkenpolskawikia.chatango.com/ Silent K Talk 13:24, maj 22, 2013 (UTC) chodź chodź na chatango chodź http://tekkenpolskawikia.chatango.com/ Silent K Talk 13:27, maj 22, 2013 (UTC) ok zaproś też ziutka Angry Birds (dyskusja) 13:27, maj 22, 2013 (UTC) nie moge wejść Angry Birds (dyskusja) 13:31, maj 22, 2013 (UTC) emaila mi nie zaakceptowało ;( bruno słyszysz? chodź na chatango!!!!! mówię że emaila mi nie zaapceptowało 13:32, maj 22, 2013 (UTC)13:32, maj 22, 2013 (UTC)13:32, maj 22, 2013 (UTC)~ bruno chodź na czat(możesz wojtka też wziąść) Silent K Talk 16:45, maj 22, 2013 (UTC) chodź na czat cho no na czat hej chodź na czatango wyprubujmy go xd hej bruno chodź na chatango tekkenPolska niedługo mnie nie będzie przez 10 dni a teraz łapie mi rzadko neta więc spróbuje :) Silent K Talk 13:26, cze 8, 2013 (UTC) aha jak by co jak mnie nie będzie możesz dać bana spamerowili lub wandalowi :D Silent K Talk 13:26, cze 8, 2013 (UTC) (puk puk) ok BrunoTomek (pogadasz na czacie ?) 13:33, cze 8, 2013 (UTC) mogą być napewno painto aha i zobacz na dyskusje SEMIgoda. Silent the http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130611162902/tekkenpolska/pl/images/5/5e/Th_tekken.gif widziałem BrunoTomek (pogadasz na czacie ?) 19:40, cze 13, 2013 (UTC) chodź na tutejszy czat ponieważ chcę ci coś przekazać ważnego dotyczącej twojej funkcji na tekken polska ok BrunoTomek (pogadasz na czacie ?) 17:44, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) Czat chodź tu na czat - Kosmojajo 1 (dyskusja) 19:08, cze 17, 2013 (UTC) Mam 2 sprawy i jedno pytanie chodź na czat :/ chodź na chat(chatango) niech się debil ogarnie Sliver 19:23, cze 23, 2013 (UTC) dalem mu bana BrunoTomek (pogadasz na czacie ?) 19:23, cze 23, 2013 (UTC) chodź na czat chodź na chatango tekken wikia to lepiej na zwykły czat tekken wiki bo są bugi chodź na czatango tekkena JAKOŚĆ ARTYKUŁÓW Choć niektóre artykuły są dobre, to są takie jak np. Lei Wulong lub wspomniany wcześniej Steve Fox. Teksty skopiowane z anglojęzycznych wiki i przepuszczone przez translator, lini do nieistniejących obrazów, brak informacji o wielu postaciach. Ludzie to jednak jakoś świadczy o stronie i jej edytorach, już nie wspominając o administracji! Pozdrawiam, Thorin Dębowa Tarcza dziękujemy za zwrócenie uwagi postaramy się poprawić BrunoTomek (pogadasz na czacie ?) 12:36, sie 30, 2013 (UTC) cholera będziemy używać czatu (a dlaczego jest zakazane chatango?). Sliver 12:52, paź 10, 2013 (UTC) lol o_o chatango sam się wyłączył co do chatango to można lecz w lewym rogu BrunoTomek (pogadasz na czacie ?) 12:54, paź 10, 2013 (UTC) Niedobrze Coś czuje że nasza Wikia traci popularność. Zrób z 1 edycje. Napisz na kiedy musimy sie spotkać na czacie. Musimy sie spotkać na czacie(teraz jestem na czacie ale na chwile)Silent the http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130611162902/tekkenpolska/pl/images/5/5e/Th_tekken.gif Przy okazji wyjechałem do Ameryki we Florydzie MIAMI. ok Pomóż w edycjach Sliver 16:05, gru 10, 2013 (UTC) chodź na czat pl.dnz.wikia.com hej Mikey De Santa a GTA Master to te same osoby? nie wiem BrunoTomek (dyskusja) 20:04, mar 17, 2014 (UTC)